Marriage
by Eigna VG
Summary: El padre Gary Harrison hará lo posible por evitar una boda que el considera que no puede ser llevándose una gran sorpresa al final. Crendy-Stendy-Staig


Al final les diré de donde vino la idea para este fic :3

Espero que les guste UwU

* * *

Una pequeña ceremonia se estaba realizando al frente del lago Stard. Dos jóvenes enamorados, ambos de cabellera negra, estaban apunto de unir sus vidas hasta el fin de sus días (N/A: ah ya ja :v). Para el contento de la novia, la ceremonia iba perfectamente hasta ese momento, y para el descontento del novio el cura, a su parecer, estaba tardando demasiado. Por suerte ya estaban en la parte mas importante de la ceremonia.

— Wendy, aceptas a Craig Tucker como tu legitimo esposo — Gary Harrison, el padre que los casaría ese día, decía su linea respectiva a la ocasión manteniendo su mejor sonrisa.

— acepto — respondió felizmente la novia con una sonrisa manteniendo sus manos juntas con las manos del que seria su esposo.

— ¿y tu Craig, aceptas a Wendy Testaburguer ... — por escasos segundos el padre Gary pensó "kha?" después de decir el apellido de la novia. Pero igual le siguió — como tu legitima esposa?

— ...si — respondió secamente Craig con una leve sonrisa.

Cualquiera que lo conociera de toda la vida supiera al instante que aquello no es nada inusual en él... lastima que Gary no era una de esas personas.

— ¿que dijiste? — pregunto el rubio al pelinegro sin ninguno rasgo de felicidad.

— que si, si acepto — contesto Craig sin problema alguno despegando la mirada de su futura esposa por unos segundos par a ver directamente a Gary.

— pero dudaste — dijo Gary llamando la atención de ambos y de los demás presentes.

— ¿dude? — Repitió Craig extrañado volviendo a mirar a Gary.

— ¿dudas? — ahora Wendy estaba sin habla. Craig volvió a verla negando con la cabeza.

— dudo —afirmo el rubio llamando la atención de todos en especial de los novios.

— pero si le estoy diciendo que si me quiero casar — dijo Craig tratando de no enojarse por esa interrupción. Ya se quería ir.

— pero no estas seguro y no planeo casarlos hasta cerciorarme de que estarán juntos hasta que se mueran — decía decido — porque la iglesia católica ya a soportado demasiados divorcios — se excuso. La pareja intercambio miraras no muy seguros de la decisión del padre.

— ¿que no eras mormon? — pregunto Clyde parandose de su asiento llamando la atencion.

— ¡cállate poco hombre! — respondió de inmediato levantando la voz haciendo llorar al castaño que busco consuelo en los brazos de su amigo afroamericano.

Harrison carraspeo la garganta obteniendo la atención de la pareja, y de los invitados, nuevamente — sigamos. Pero antes de continuar les recuerdo que si hay divorcios no hay rembolso — cito el lema impreso en una placa dorada a sus espaldas, era de la iglesia encargada de realizar la ceremonia. La única iglesia católica en South Park.

Craig chasqueo la lengua y Wendy quedo viendo al padre sorprendida por esa idea.

— ¿dónde se conocieron? — pregunto de repente el cura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Por el Face — respondió sin más el novio manteniendo su semblante sereno.

— ¡Batracios! — exclamo molesta la abuela de Craig poniéndose de pie con su bastón en mano.

(N/A: Batracio, en mi país, significa: Hombre feo o de bajo estrato social. Aunque últimamente se lo usa para muchas cosas más como para insultar a alguien o a más personas, en resumen; les está diciendo idiotas XD)

— en el face ¡en el face! — exclamo molesto. Wendy se sobresaltó y Craig... Craig seguía siendo el — ¿qué paso con el cafecito, el heladito, las cartitas de amor, la declaración con serenata...? — con mencionar cada una de esas cosas el semblante de Gary se iba suavizando de nuevo formando una sonrisa — ¡pero no! — y volvió al ceño fruncido — ahora todo facebook, twiiter, tinder, instagram, Xvideos — nombraba con clara molestia en su voz, tuvo que respirar profundo antes de volver a hablar — ¿hace cuánto que se conocen? — pregunto ya más tranquilo.

— Tres meses — respondieron ambos.

— tres meses ¿estas embarazada? — parecía más afirmación que pregunta.

— ¡no, padre! — respondió rápidamente Wendy muy segura. Craig la había visto asustado por un momento pero después regreso a su calma.

— Pero ya consumaron el acto... — Gary les dedicaba una mirada inquisidora ya imaginando cosas.

— padre, no cree que es mejor que...

— ¿se quieren casar sí o no? — interrumpió a Carig con otra repentina pregunta.

— ¡sí! — respondieron al sumiso.

— ¡si consumaron el acto! — los señalo de forma acusadora

— ¡no! — volvieron a responder ambos al instante.

— Que si nos queremos casar — aclaro Craig.

— o sea que no consumaron el acto? — el padre Gary los volvió a ver de forma acusadora pero más discreta.

Esta vez no respondieron solo apartaron la mirada — verán que no pueden mentir ante los ojitos de Dios — señalo al cielo esperando su obvia respuesta.

— Padre — lo llamo Wendy en bajo — ¿podemos seguir?

— hija, yo soy un padre moderno. Yo prefiero que parejas como ustedes experimenten la **_sexualidad_** antes de comprometerse para el matrimonio — admitió sin problema alguno — es como comprar un par de zapatos nuevos, sin probarlos y, llegar a casa, que no calcen y no puedes devolverlos.

— ay entonces sí, si lo consumamos — confeso ya más relajada Wendy pero aún estaba impaciente por terminar de una vez.

Tras oír esa respuesta el padre les dio una fuerte bofetada a ambos volteándoles la cara — ¡auch! — exclamaron adoloridos ambos con la mejilla enrojecida.

— ¡y vienes de blanco! — señalo el vestido de novia indignado.

— ¿no había dicho que era un padre moderno? — cuestiono molesta Wendy.

— yo escucho Rock.

— ¿Rock? — repitió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

— Rock cristiano — Gary señalo al cielo a lo que Craig bufo.

— hijo, ¿en que trabajas?

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver? — contra-pregunto el novio para nada feliz.

— ¿cómo que tiene que ver?, ¡tiene todo que ver! el matrimonio cuesta carísimo. La casa, los muebles los hijos, la mosa, el lechero — iba nombrando cada uno con sus dedos dejando sin habla a la pareja.

— ¡yo me mantengo solo! — exclamo molesto ¿Kenny? disfrazado de lechero levantándose de golpe de su asiento señalando al padre, tiro su pequeño gorro de tela al suelo antes de volver a sentarse.

— por los gastos de la casa no se preocupe porque vamos a vivir donde mi mama — contesto apresurado Craig por acabar con todo esto, su paciencia ya estaba llegando a sus límites.

Wendy no dijo nada en contra con la respuesta de Craig, más bien parecía estar de acuerdo.

— ¿vas a dejar a tu esposa a merced de tu mami? ¿Nunca has visto una telenovela mexicana? ¡Es un spoiler de la relación! ¡Tu mamá se va hacer cargo de hacerle la vida **miserable** a tu señora esposa! — recalco Harrision muy seguro de lo que decía. Wendy volteo a ver a Craig con la esperanza de que le dijera que eso era una gran mentira — ¿por qué crees que relacionan tanto a las suegras con las brujas?, sin ofender señora — se dirijo a la madre de Craig bajando su tono de voz tratando de ser formal de nuevo a pesar de lo que dijo.

— ¡jump! — bufo molesta Laura haciendo el característico gesto de su familia, Tricia que estaba al lado de ella la imito a lo que Craig les devolvió el gesto por mera costumbre, solo faltaba el Sr. Tucker que si no fuera porque ya estaba pasado de copas seguramente se les hubiera unido.

(N/A: hace poco se confirmó que le verdadero nombre de la hermana de Craig es Tricia :v)

— en serio hijo, ¿en que trabajas? — volvió a preguntar Gary retomando el tema.

— En Comedy Central — respondió Craig resignado.

Y de nuevo Gary los sorprendió a ambos con una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡¿por qué a mí?! — reclamo la pleinegra.

— ¡por elegirlo a ÉL!

— ¡porque lo amo, porque es lindo, porque es guapo, por eso! — contesto de inmediato la novia.

— ¿guapo? — cuestiono el padre echándole una ojeada el joven y antes de siquiera decir algo más se percató de la mirada amenazante del chico.

"una palabra más y te mato hijo de perr.."

— ok, sigamos —cedió Gary por su propio bienestar.

— Esto está demasiado batracio mejor me largo — la abuela Tucker se retiró de la ceremonia siendo acompañada por Kenny que dijo un " y yo también" antes de partir junto con ella.

— bueno ya, terminemos con esto, porque se nota que TÚ no vas a pagarme las horas extras — ya rendido, el padre Gary dejara en paz a los jóvenes.

— Ay ya era hora — cansada, Wendy regreso a su posición inicial estando cara a cara con Craig, él también estaba casi igual de molesto y cansado que ella.

— ¡pero antes! — se adelantó a agregar Gary extendiendo los brazos.

— hijo de puta... — farfullo Wendy volteándolo a ver.

— si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre — cito el padre haciendo gestos con su mano dividiendo la pareja.

La pareja volteo a ver a los invitados atentos, mientras que los invitados se miraron entre si esperando a que alguien se levante y diga algo, cosa que no pasó.

— ¿nadie? — La pareja volvió a ver al cura insatisfecho — ¿en serio, nadie se opone? — ambos intercambiaron miradas aburridas ante el triste y último intento del padre para no casarlos, Craig se cruzó de brazos esperando que esa "decepción" acabase pronto, Wendy estaba casi igual solo que ella mantenía sus brazos sueltos — yo nos los veo con ganas de ir a la recepción, a ver, la señora que decía batracio.

— ¡que ya se fue! — respondió alguien de los invitados.

— ¡carajo! — farfullo en bajo el rubio — a ver, ¿alguien más? — Siguió insistiendo y de nuevo los invitados se vieron entre sí, los novios ni se molestaron en voltear a ver — ¡TÚ! — Señalo de repente el cura llamando la atención de la pareja — ¡el de la corbeta café! — resulto ser un joven castaño cenizo con traje negro a excepción de la corbata — ¡si, tu, a ti no te veo muy convencido! — guardando esperanzas a que aquel chico le ayudase a impedir el compromiso mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo.

El castaño se sintió obligado a ponerse de pie con los nervios encima por su futura confesión — yo... — musito con los nervios sobre él.

— Tranquilo, habla, no tengas miedo — animo Gary.

— perdón, yo solo me cole a la boda — confeso apenado.

Y con eso, damas y caballeros, la esperanza de Harrison con impedir el compromiso cayeron por los suelos hasta llegar al centro de la tierra.

DogPoo hizo un gesto con su mano preguntando si se tenía que ir, Gary le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza con un marida severa sobre el pobre muchacho. Sin nada que hacer ahí, el castaño cenizo se fue retirando despacio tratando de dar una imagen compasiva...

— ¡ya lárgate! — apuro impaciente Craig.

Aterrado, el joven comenzó a correr alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

— bueno como veo que nadie se pronuncia, yo los declaro marido y... — hablaba apresurado Gary mientras Weny y Craig ya se iban acercando para darse el tan esperado beso y darle fin a toda esa locura.

— ¡yo me opongo! — Stanley llego de repente a la ceremonia agitado por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar.

— ¡bien, bien! — festejaba Gary al creer que sus suplicas internas habían sido escuchadas.

— No puedo dejar ir al amor de mi vida... — decía con cariño mientras se aproximaba al altar con suaves pisadas.

Wendy se conmovió al instante sonriendo de paso, imito el lento, muy lento, caminar de Stan queriendo ir con él... pero la mano de Craig sobre su estómago la obligo a detenerse.

— yo también te amo — confeso de la nada Craig sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Stan le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado de que su respuesta término siendo positiva. Craig dejo el altar para ir con Stanley dándose un tierno beso en frente de todos, las expresiones de los presentes en su mayoría eran de sorpresa, la madre el chico que estaba a punto de casarse estaba más que feliz, esa unión si la aprobaba, incluso la Tucker menor parecía estar de acuerdo. Apenas los jóvenes se separaron de tan cargado beso salieron huyendo del lugar esquivando toda cosa que se atravesase en su camino manteniendo sus manos juntas en todo momento.

Saliendo de su shock, Wendy regreso a ver al cura, perpleja.

— chuta... — fue lo único que dijo sin despegar la vista por donde se habían ido los amantes.

* * *

 **he querido hacer este fic desde hace mucho c?**

 **la idea vino de un programa de tv muy conocido acá en mi país, pues es aquí donde se graba y dirije el programa, se llama EnchufeTV.**

 **ay como me encanta 3**

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos**

 **shao-**


End file.
